Peter Wisdom (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Pete Wisdom | Aliases = Peter Winston Wisdom , Mr. W, Petey-Boy, Petey | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; Formerly ; , , | Relatives = Harold Wisdom (father); unnamed mother (deceased); Romany Wisdom (sister, deceased); Tinkabelinos "Tink" Hardleg (ex-wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = London, England, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 158 lbs (71.7 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Formerly wore an eyepatch | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = English | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Government Agent, field commander for MI13, Former British Secret Service Agent, spy | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = London, England, United Kingdom | Creators = Warren Ellis; Ken Lashley | First = Excalibur #86 | HistoryText = Early Life Peter Wisdom was born and raised in London, England. He was son of DCI Harold Wisdom of New Scotland Yard. His mother was killed by serial killer Michael Ryan while waiting for Pete, but he did not arrive due to an argument. After that he blamed himself for her death. MI-6 & Black Air When he was young and the pride of MI-6, Wisdom was in love with a girl named Sari St. Hubbins. Wisdom was zooming up the ranks, and he promised Sari he wouldn't let work get in the way of their relationship. He joined Black Air, even though Sari hated them. Later Sari, an assassin, was contracted to assassinate the Queen and was shocked when Wisdom turned her in to Black Air when she failed. Wisdom did it because he cared for her, and because he hoped she would get better in rehab. During his time in Black Air, Wisdom saw and did unspeakable things. Black Air sent him to New York City to steal the beating heart of an immortal that a doomsday cult was worshiping; though he expected their 'church' to be deserted when he broke in, he discovered the entire cult, even their animals, poisoned by their own hands and dead for days. When terrorists seized a strange medieval fortress on British soil in Antarctica, Cold Grey, Wisdom was sent in, and killed the entire terrorist group, even though he knew they were family men. Excalibur Wisdom became involved with Excalibur at the prompting of Black Air due to a link between Brian Braddock's father and a special ammunition. These bullets were derived from a Genoshan mutate's skin. He later battled Black Air, including his old rival Scratch. He also began a romantic relationship with Shadowcat, much to Lockheed's disapproval. Some team members worried that Kitty would only end up being hurt by the roguish Wisdom. Kitty's ex-boyfriend Colossus, having recently left the Acolytes, came to Muir Island seeking Kitty, and was shocked to spy her with Wisdom; not entirely in his right mind, he launched an unprovoked attack on Wisdom. The two came to blows and Colossus beat Wisdom almost to death, confining Wisdom to a wheelchair for some time. Though Wisdom was taken unawares and was drunk at the time, he managed to mount a defense which left Colossus in critical condition too. X-Force Following his romance with Kitty, Wisdom encountered X-Force in Genosha. A short time later, he went on to create an independent espionage network to police the global intelligence community's treatment of mutants. He met Alistaire Stuart to discuss with him about Black Air's violations of human rights, especially about those to mutants. He then revealed to have bombed a Secret Service laboratory who dissected Warpies, and blamed Stuart for not closing down the lab when he became the leader of the Department. As the new leader and mentor of X-Force, Wisdom, now sporting an eye-patch for fun, at one point seemed to have been killed by genetic terrorist Doctor Niles Roman. Eventually, his demise was exposed as a ruse, however. Wisdom returned to working for British Intelligence. When Alistair Stuart learned of an upcoming Martian invasion, he decided to shut down the Department and fold its operating structure into MI-6 to gain access to their greater resources. He failed to tell Wisdom about his plans in advance, however, due to the classified nature of the information. Wisdom therefore took Alistair's departure personally, and lobbied Parliament and the Ministry of Defense to give him operational authority over "weird happenings" in Britain. Pete was persuasive and was provided his own intelligence agency, MI13. Because of the Martian invasion's top secret clearance and inter-department rivalry, Alistair Stuart was forbidden from even explaining to Pete why he left. Therefore, the British agency that knew about the invasion became completely separate from the British agency with the authority to act upon it. M-Day and New Excalibur He was one of the few mutants to retain his powers after M-Day. Wisdom collaborated with Captain Britain, Sage, Juggernaut, Nocturne, Dazzler, and others in battling Shadow-X, evil versions of the founding X-Men team and their mentor from an alternate reality. Subsequently, Wisdom called for the reformation of the team Excalibur, with the aforementioned as the prime members, even going so far as to procure a Home Secretary Decree indemnifying the Juggernaut of any crimes on British soil so that he could act as a full member of the team. MI13 Since then, Pete has been appointed as field commander for MI13. During one of its first missions, Wisdom was compelled to enter into an arranged marriage with a rogue fairy named Tink as part of a truce to stop a fairy invasion of Earth. This arrangement didn't last long as Wisdom quickly began sleeping with another of MI13's operatives Maureen Raven, this relationship also did not last long as after Maureen broke up with him Wisdom was forced to kill her to close a portal the Martian Masters had used her to open. Later, during Norman Osborn's Dark Reign, Dracula led an invasion of Britain with an army of vampires from his base on the Moon. Wisdom ultimately outmaneuvered him, leading to the destruction of his army. Briefly, he was involved in a bout with Gambit involving an attempt to steal Excalibur – a ruse so that Borya Cich, who had Gambit on an explosive leash, could get access to the massive MI13 weapons arsenal. Gambit outsmarted Cich and helped Wisdom both retrieve the arsenal and arrest Cich and his employees. Later, Gambit called in the favor in a prison raid that led to Gambit's brief death at the hands of Cich. In response, Wisdom executed Cich out of hand. | Powers = Peter Wisdom is a Mutant * Hot Knives: Pete can absorb ambient heat and solar radiation, and release the absorbed energy from his fingertips as semi-solid energy projections called 'hot knives'. His Hot Knives are pure thermal energy, said to be as "hot as the surface of the sun". Pete can also use them to form shields to burn incoming missiles or to generate thermals beneath him as he falls to slow his descent. He can fire his hot knives as projectiles, or leave them attached to his fingertips like claws for close physical combat. Pete has excellent control of his knives, able to cause severe damage or just to stun. Pete can control the size and number of these knives, and with concentration, can make one of those "hot knives" last for a longer period of time as opposed to others. | Abilities = * Skilled in espionage, intelligence-gathering and firearms. * Wisdom is seemingly able to speak at least some of the Welsh language, his level of proficiency is unknown. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Various pistols. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Energy Projection Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:High Threats Category:Shooting Category:Weapons Expert Category:Claws